Danville High
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: When Elizabeth Thornberrys parents job relocates them to the States, she has to go to an American High School, where a familiar group of kids attend.What can possibly happen when Eliza and P&F & Company meet? Read to find out! On Hiatus, possible re-write coming.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. All Wild Thornberrys characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klapsy-Cupso.**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**OCs: None**_

The red-headed sixteen-year-old was nervous. I was her first day at a regular school since she was ten. She sat in the back of her parents' small truck. Her mom glanced up in the review mirror and smiled.

"Don't worry Eliza, you will be fine" Her mother, Marianne Thornberry said.

"Who starts school a month and a half in to the new school year" Eliza asked sulking slightly.

"Lots of kids do poppet" her father, Nigel Thornberry said with his thick British accent, "Besides we meet with the principal first"

"Oh yeah like that will be fun" Eliza muttered

They pulled up in front of the High School building. There were lots of kids hanging out in front of the high school.

Marianne parked the car. The three got out, Eliza set a quick pace. Some of the jocks noticed her.

"Check out the new kid" laughed a boy with short spiky black hair.

"Leave her alone Daniel" A girl with chestnut colored hair and glasses called out. A green haired boy was standing behind her.

Eliza stopped and watched for a moment.

"Why did you have to use my full first name" Daniel asked

"Simple you are being a jerk" The girl responded, "By the way Mrs. Starwirk (**A/N: pronounced Star-wirk**) wants to see you in her class room right now"

"Aw" Daniel started

"Danny language" the girl said.

"Whatever Gretchen" Danny said as he took off for the building.

"Come on Ferb let's get inside and see if we can find Addy" Gretchen said grabbing the green haired boy by his wrist, and then she called over her shoulder to a raven hair girl who was kissing a red headed boy, "Izzy PDA, and come on!" (**A/N: PDA is the abbreviation of Public Display of Affection**)

Eliza's parent caught up to her. They continued to the office.

They were ushered into the principal's office.

"Well it is unusual for a student to enter the school a month and half after school begins" Principal Allen said, "Due to Eliza's transcripts I will have a student who has all the same classes show her around"

"So you mean I have to lead around" Eliza asked, slightly irritated, as she pushed her glasses back up.

"Not really" Mr. Allen said, as the first bell rang, "and by the way we have a no bullying policy here at Danville High."

"So will she have a homeroom class?" Marianne asked

"Yes she will" Mr. Allen said, the tardy bell rang and the announcements came on.

The four in the office waited until the announcements were over.

"Okay I will call up your student guide" Mr. Allen stood up and put on the intercom, "Mrs. Saxon can you please send Gretchen Adler-Wareden (**A/N: pronounced War-den**) up here?"

The four in the office heard a collective 'ooh' from classroom which he had buzzed.

"Sure thing Mr. Allen" Mrs. Saxon replied.

In about five minutes they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Miss Adler-Wareden" Mr. Allen call.

"You wanted to come to your office sir" Gretchen said

"Yes I want you to show young Miss Thornberry here around the campus, she has all of the same classes as you" Mr. Allen said

"Of Course sir" Gretchen said.

_She is very formal with adults, I wonder why_ Eliza wondered.

"Okay you two better get to the next class" Mr. Allen said

"Yes sir," Gretchen said, "Come on we don't want to be late for Mr. Warrick's class."

Eliza followed the girl to the classroom. The teacher looked up at her. She handed him her schedule. He sat her next to a husky boy with a buzz cut.

It was the same in the following two classes. She had met Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai, and Alex Morris. Then it was lunch period.

"Come on Eliza, hmm… that wouldn't be short for Elizabeth would it?" Gretchen asked

"Yeah my full first name is Elizabeth, but I would prefer it if you would just call me Eliza" Eliza said

"Fine by me" Gretchen said, picking a table where the red headed boy was sitting talking with the green haired boy from earlier.

A few seconds after Eliza and Gretchen sat down, a raven haired girl sat down next to the red, triangle headed boy.

"Hey guys Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Hey Izzy chorused Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen

"Did you two get in trouble with the PDA earlier?" Ferb inquired.

"No we weren't caught" Phineas said with a sly grin.

"Hi who are you?" Isabella asked Eliza nicely

"I'm Eliza Thornberry" Eliza responded, "I just started today"

"Thornberry as in 'Sir Nigel Thornberry's Animal World'?" Isabella asked

"Yeah he is my dad" Eliza said

"Cool" Izzy said.

Five more girls and three guys joined them.

"Eliza this is Holly Wilson, Milly Holtz, Katie Nelson, Ginger Hirano, Adyson Sweetwater, and you have already met the guys" Gretchen said, "By the way that is Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Ferb Fletcher"

"You forgot to mention that Phineas is Izzys Boyfriend and Ferb is your Boyfriend" Katie pointed out.

"I was getting to that Katie" Gretchen said starting to chuckle, "Eliza there is something you should know about the seven of us girls"

"It was hard to ask Izzy on our first date" Phineas said "Not with you guys around"

"You were so oblivious to her crush for a very long time" Adyson said

"Even then you and Izzy dragged Ferb and me on your guys first date," Gretchen said, "That made that very awkward for the two of us for a while, but any way that is not the point, we were in a Fireside Girls Troop for a long time, that why all of us have the same bracelet on our right wrists"

The Seven former members of Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231 lifted their right arms to show that they indeed had matching bracelets.

"Wow what did you get those for" Eliza asked.

"Exceptional show of unity for a troop" Holly said.

"We are one of few former Fireside Girls to ever get this honor" Milly said.

Just then a phone went off. It sounded like the Mr. Slushy Dawg jingle.

_Damn it, stupid phone_ Gretchen muttered in German, then switching to English, "Hang on I have to take this"

Gretchen stood up and answered her phone. She listened for a bit. She nodded. She hung up and came back to the table.

"Well Ferb do you remember when you asked if I had work today?" Gretchen asked her boyfriend

"Yeah" Ferb said

"Well I don't and I won't for a few weeks" Gretchen said

"You weren't fired were you?" Isabella asked her best and oldest friend.

"No, someone decided to torch the restaurant last night" Gretchen said quietly

This was greeted by silence form everyone including Eliza.

"Was just the one you work at" Baljeet asked

"No three more were hit on the same night, the police are looking at the security tapes right now and they are going to be bringing in the current employees for questioning. If they didn't like the food so much why didn't they just file a complaint with corporate" Gretchen said softly

Isabella, Ferb and the other Former Fireside Girls looked at one another. They knew that she was upset and angry.

"Yo G, Coach says we got practice now" Danny said coming up to Gretchen

"Fine, I am coming" Gretchen said standing up.

"Hey Gretchen" Isabella called out

"Yeah" Gretchen responded

"Do you mind if we watch the practice?" Isabella asked.

"No you guys can come" Gretchen said then bolted off for the locker rooms.

"What sport does she play?" Eliza asked

"Field and Ice Hockey and Lacrosse" Phineas answered.

"But aren't those usually boys sports?" Eliza asked

"Danville High has an anyone can try out policy, we have a couple of guys on the volleyball team" Ginger explained

They arrived at a large playing field. The boys had class after lunch, so they went to get their stuff for the class. Eliza noticed that there were two hockey goals at opposite ends of the field. There were several people in hockey uniforms already out on the field. A new player came out and joined them in warm-ups. The player had a number 26 on their back. The players were just passing the brightly colored pucks around and shooting them in to the empty goals.

"She's pissed" Adyson noted, as Number 26 shot several goals with a hard, sharp slap of her stick.

"I can see that Adyson" Isabella said

They watched as the coach put them into a mock game.

"No a good idea, I feel bad for whoever has to play goalie against Gretchen" Katie said

The bell rang and no one moved. Eliza was confused.

"Don't we have class now?" Eliza asked

"Nope, Study Hall for those of us who have the 'A' schedule" Milly explained.

"Okay but what does that mean?" Eliza asked

"The 'A' schedule has Study Hall right after lunch, the 'B' schedule has Study Hall after this period and the 'C' schedule has the last Study Hall of the day which is the last period" Phineas explained as he watched one of the goalies get nailed in the chest with a puck.

"She is pretty damn pissed" Adyson said.

"No kidding" Eliza said, "She moves fast"

They watched the same goalie get nailed in the groin with another puck. Everyone winced especially Phineas and Ferb.

_That had to hurt_ they thought. And they were right the goalie had fallen to the ground holding his groin.

"Sorry Danny, I didn't mean to hit your there" Gretchen said taking off her helmet.

"I know you didn't" Danny wheezed.

"Aw hell" Gretchen said followed by several swear words in German.

Isabella heard the German and recognized a few of the words.

"If you guys thought she was pissed before, she is extremely pissed now," Isabella said "I feel bad for whoever has her as a partner in sparring practice in Tae Kwon Do"

"She takes martial arts" Eliza asked surprised, as the small built girl didn't seem like the type to take martial arts.

"Yeah she's a black belt, she's been one since we were ten" Isabella said, "She often helps me with the new movements that my level learns"

"Isabella only started a year ago" Phineas said to Eliza's puzzled look.

"Incoming!" Shouted a player on the field, and everyone in the bleachers ducked as a puck came whizzing over their heads.

"I'll get it since you nearly took off the heads of my boyfriend, my best friend, my longtime friends and my new friend" Gretchen said coming up in to the bleachers, "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah" They all replied.

"Bunch of idiots, they know better than that" Gretchen muttered as she picked up the puck.

"Can't they get suspended for that?" Katie asked.

"Yeah they can get suspended for doing that, I will talk with the coach" Gretchen muttered.

A couple hours later the final bell rang. Eliza walked outside of the main school building. She immediately spotted her parents car.

"How was your first day Eliza" Nigel asked his daughter.

"Cool I guess, Mom, Dad can we check out the local martial arts dojos?" Eliza asked, as she had taken martial arts starting when she was 13. Eliza had taken her classes via webcam.

"Sure thing Eliza" Marianne said, pulling away from the curb.

"Thanks mom" Eliza said smiling for the first time in about three months.

Eliza's younger brother Donnie sat quietly in the backseat next to her.

"How was your day Donnie" Eliza asked him

"Good, someone tried to tie me to the flagpole" Donnie said quietly.

"Why?" Eliza asked

"Because I am the new student" Donnie siad, "can I take martial arts classes too?"

"Of course you can Donnie" Nigel said.

Two hours later…

The Thornberrys walked in to the dojo. They were greeted by the teacher. The teacher introduced herself as Mia.

"So you want to sign your daughter and son up for classes" Mia asked

"Yes, Eliza has made it to the fourth belt rank, and Donnie has never taken any martial arts classes" Marianne confrimed.

"Well my black belts are doing some pratice time, so we can use this time to get Eliza and Donnie uniforms and the proper belt ranking" Mia stated with a bright smile.

This took only five minutes. So Mia took them to watch the black belts pratice. They noted that a Blue belt with raven colored hair was watching the black belts.

They saw a black belt flip her oppoenet. Her short chestnut colored hair hanging in her face as she helped her fellow black belt up. The girl black belt looked over at the Thornberrys. She told the guy that she was taking a break for a few mintues.

"Hey Eliza" The girl said

"Hey…..Gretchen?" Eliza replied recongizing the girl

"Yeah, before you ask I am wearing contacts like at lunch and study hall ealier" Gretchen stated, "I don't want my glasses getting broken"

"That is understandable, oh and this is my mom, dad, and my brother Donnie," Eliza said gusturing to each as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Gretchen said and then she called the Blue Belt over," Izzy come here"

Isabella came over to where Gretchen and the Thornberrys were standing.

"Hey Eliza" Isabella said, "I overheard so no need for introductions. So Gretchen you feeling a bit more relaxed?"

"No" Gretchen replied, "But at least Ferb and I are going out tonight"

"Did you just?" Isabella began

"Yes I just told you about a date but reminder no texting me tonight" Gretchen interrupted.

Isabella laughed as Gretchen glared at her.

"You have the tendency to disruptively text" Gretchen commented.

"Disruptively text?" Eliza inquired chuckling slightly.

"When she knows about a date she constantly sends texts to whoever let her know about the date" Gretchen said laughing.

"Why is it only me?" Isabella asked

"Because you have been with your boyfriend the longest Chief" Gretchen replied, calling Isabella by her old status with the Fireside Girls.

"Chief" Donnie asked confused.

"Wow I called you by your old status with the Fireside Girls" Gretchen commented, "and I haven't done that in years"

"You are the only person who hadn't slipped up since we entered High School until now" Isabella noted.

"Ah Freshman year was the year we exited the Fireside Girls, well we became 'Senior Advisors' due to the fact we had earned more patches in one year than most troops earned in a year" Gretchen commented.

"Phineas and Ferb had a major part in that," Isabella stated

"Yeah and collectively we earned at least 104 'Help thy Neighbor' patches each, and all together we earned 729 'Help thy Neighbor' patches in one summer. The made a new rule about that patch thanks to us. I will check and see if it is retroactive" Gretchen commented

"Gret do you need to get back to class" Isabella inquired.

"Nope it is just practice for the black belts" Gretchen replied, "By the way have you finished your homework?"

"Not yet, I have a few more problems to do for Mr. Simmons" Isabella siad.

Gretchen started chuckling. Isabella flushed a bright red. Eliza noted that the two probably had been friends for a very long time. Marianne and Nigel watched their youngest daughter interact with other humans after so many years.

"Gretchen I need your help setting up for the next class" Mia stated

"All right Mia," Gretchen said.

Isabella sat down with Eliza. Marianne and Nigel watched the martial arts class's teacher and Gretchen flipping down thick heavy padded mats down on the floor. They also checked the mats on the wall to make sure the mats were secure.

"Do you want me to go get the gear" Gretchen inquired.

"Yes go and get it please" Mia requested.

Gretchen went to go get the protective gear. Mia glanced over at Isabella and back at the direction Gretchen went.

"Izzy is there any problems with Gretchen" Mia asked the raven haired girl.

"Yes, someone troched several of the Mr. Slushy Dwags" Isabella replied.

"Oh that's not good" Mia commented.

"I know and she has been in a dark mood all day since she got the call" Isabella noted, "I want to know who did it so that way I can ask the punk why he did it."

"Isn't arson punishable by law" Donnie asked

"Yes, yes it is, but they need to prove without a reasonable doubt that someone did it" Eliza responded.

"Okay" Donnie commented queitly.

The two Thornberry children followed all instructions in their respective classes. When they returned to their new home they found two surprises there. One was the oldest Thornberry child standing in the kitchen. The second one was a notice that said that there was going to be a welcoming party to welcome them to Danville.

"I haven't seen you in ages Debbie" Eliza said as she rushed forward to hug her sister.

"It is good to see you too dwebilo" Debbie replied with a broad grin on her face.

**Okay there we go end of chapter 1 or end of the first P&F/Wild Thornberry crossover. I will write more only if I get at least two requests for me to continue. Any way Review if you wish**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**__**  
**__**Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. All Wild Thornberrys characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klapsy-Cupso.  
Rating: T  
OCs: Sam, Glenn, Rachel, Parker, Wisteria and Kurtis**_

"How long have you been here Debbie" Eliza inquired of her twenty year old sister.  
"I have actually been attending College here in Danville" Debbie responded brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.  
"Debbie" Shouted Donnie as he rushed forward to hug the blonde.  
"Hey Jungle boy" Debbie said stooping down to hug her adopted brother.  
"I missed you Debbie" Donnie stated.  
"And I have missed all of you" Debbie replied, standing back up.  
"Eliza, you have a surprise waiting for you in your room" Marianne called from the kitchen.  
"Okay Mom" Eliza called over her shoulder and she turned back to her sister, "You want to see my room"  
"Yeah, I am betting you still have your photos from when you were twelve" Debbie responded.  
Debbie and Eliza went upstairs to Eliza's room. Eliza slung her back pack on her desk. She stopped short when she saw a chimpanzee in a blue and white striped tank top and blue shorts.  
"Darwin, you are out of quarentine" Eliza inquired of her best friend of so many years.  
"Of course I am out of qauretine" Responded the Chimp with a slight Oxford accent.  
"Good" Eliza commented with smile.  
"What did the monkey say" Debbie inquired.  
"He just said that of course he was out of qaurentine" Eliza replied  
"Yeah I know that. Mom and Dad didn't know I was going to bring him over today" Debbie replied.  
"You were able to put up with his chattering" Eliza inquired.  
"Well after spending six years of you and Darwin chattering, yeah I was able to put up with it. You do know that age mellows all things" Debbie replied with a smile.  
"Well that's true Donnie is a testament to that" Eliza commented.  
"I have a question for Eliza" Debbie said sitting on the foot of Eliza's bed.  
"What is it" Eliza inquired sitting next to Debbie, while Darwin sat on the floor.  
"Will I still turn in to a purple butt baboon if I tell your secret" Debbie inquired  
"Only if you tell anyone outside of me, you, Mom, Dad, and Donnie" Eliza replied, "Mom and Dad figured it out two months after you left for college"  
"Wow, you know in hindsight it is very obvious" Debbie commented.  
"Girls do you mind if we have dinner outside tonight" Marianne asked the two girls coming into Eliza's room.

"That's fine" Both Debbie and Eliza said.

The Thornberrys had finished their out door supper and had washed and put away the dishes.  
They returned out side to enjoy the October evening.

"Geist Heel" Came a male voice.  
"She is not going to listen to you" Came a younger female voice.  
A large black and brown German Shepard came bounding across the street dragging a 22 year old man behind it. A younger woman about Debbies age quickly followed.  
"Geist Heel" The young twenty year old said sharply, "Geist doesn't like you Glenn."  
"Well Brainiac said Geist needed a walk" Glenn retorted.  
"Gretchen asked me to do it Glenn not you" The young woman pointed out.  
"I don't want to have this discussion right now Rachel" Glenn commented.  
"We are so not done with this conversation dear brother" Rachel retorted the last part being sarcastic, and then Rachel noticed Debbie, "Oh hey Debbie"  
"Hey Rachel" Debbie said walking up to the black haired young woman.  
"Geist sit," Rachel instructed the dog, and then turning to Debbie, "So your family"  
"Yeah, is that your dog" Debbie replied.  
"No Geist belongs to my younger sister" Rachel commented.  
"How many siblings do you have exactly" Debbie inquired.  
"Let me see there is my older sister Sam, This here is my older brother Glenn, my twin brother Parker and my younger sister Gretchen, So two sisters and two brothers" Rachel replied.  
"Wow, I have only a younger sister and brother" Debbie replied  
Rachel chuckled slightly, and replied, "I thrive on chaos"  
"No doubt" Debbie said glancing at the German Shepard that was staring down Glenn.  
"What do you want meat breath" Glenn said looking at the dog, which had flattened its ears.  
"Now you see why Geist hates you" Rachel commented to her brother as Debbie motioned to her family to come over.  
"Rachel this is my mom and dad, my younger sister Eliza, and my younger brother Donnie" Debbie said introducing each member of her family.  
"Nice to meet you, I am Rachel, and the person Geist is staring down is my older brother Glenn" Rachel said.  
"Nice to meet you Rachel. How do you know Debbie" Marianne inquired.  
"We have the same classes, and we were roommates over the second semester of last year" Rachel replied.  
"I am calling Gretchen to come and get her dog" Glenn stated.  
"You are not going to do that Glenn." Rachel commented glancing over at her brother.  
"Why not" Glenn retorted smirking slightly.  
"She is on a date with her boyfriend and mom made us promise not to interrupt" Rachel stated flatly, the tone of her voice made Glenn put his cell phone back in his pocket.  
"Your last wouldn't happen to be Alder-Wareden, would it" Eliza inquired.  
"Yes that is my surname why do you ask" Rachel replied  
"Gretchen showed me around school today" Eliza stated.  
"She or one of the other Fireside Girls get that duty" Rachel commented with a light chuckle.  
"Someone said that earlier 'Fireside Girls' who are they" Donnie asked.  
"The Fireside Girls are an organization that helps girls learn useful skills. When they are going for their patches they wear orange and brown uniforms. I am a former Fireside Girl myself, but I wasn't in the well-known Danville Troop." Rachel explianed.  
"What troop is the most well-known" Debbie asked  
"Danville Troop 46231, My older sister Sam was in it and my younger sister Gretchen was in it as well" Rachel replied, "How old are you Donnie"  
"I am nine" Donnie responded  
"Then you are elgiable to join the Frostside Boys" Rachel commented.  
"The Frostside Boys?" Debbie inquired  
"Yeah they rival the Fireside Girls" Rachel said with a nod at her brother, "Glenn and my twin brother Parker are both former Frostside Boys"  
Suddenly a phone trilled, making everyone in the vincinty jump. Rachel sighed and muttered in German. She fished an old cell phone out her pocket. She flipped it open and read the text that came in. She then closed her phone and placed back in her pocket.  
"See ya later Debbie" Rachel said.  
"See you in class tomorrow if not earlier" Debbie replied with a slight grin.  
"All right Geist come on" Rachel commented as she handed the end of the leash to the dog.

Rachel set of at a jogging pace. Geist was right on her heels. Glenn followed not getting anywhere near Geist. Debbie watched as they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"They have been here in Danville for a long time, and the people here are friendly" Debbie said with a nod in the direction that Rachel and Glenn took off in.  
The family of five enjoyed the night for two hours. Donnie had to be in bed by nine. Eliza was supposed to be in bed by ten. Donnie fell asleep the instant he laid on his bed. Eliza sat up talking with Darwin, until Darwin fell asleep in the hammock in the corner of the room. Eliza had swriling thoughts until she drifted off to sleep as well.

**A/N: Sorry about making the chapter shorter than the previous one. Anyway Review if you will.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**__**  
**__**Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. All Wild Thornberrys characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klapsy-Cupso.  
Rating: T  
OCs: Sam, Glenn, Rachel, Parker, Wisteria and Kurtis (P&F), Danni (Wild Thornberrys)**_

"Welcome to Danville, I am Linda Flynn-Fletcher" Linda introduced herself to the Thornberrys.  
"I am Nigel, this is my wife Marianne, our daughters Debbie and Eliza and our son Donnie" Nigel replied, introducing himself and his family for the final time that night. They had met everyone.  
"Hey mom have you seen Perry" Phineas inquired as he came up.  
"He might be in the house Phineas, did you check your room" Linda replied to her son.  
"Ferb said he already checked" Phineas said, and then he noticed Eliza "Oh hey, do you want to hang out with the rest of the teens?"  
"Sure" Eliza responded and followed Phineas as he wove his way through the crowd.  
"That's the first time in a long time I have seen Eliza at ease with people" Marianne said to her husband.  
"Hey Eliza" Isabella said greeting the redheaded girl as Isabella leaned againist the large tree in the backyard.  
"Hello Isabella" Eliza responded, "Where's Gretchen?"  
"Up here" Gretchen's voice emanated from above.  
Phineas, Isabella and Eliza looked up and sure enough Gretchen was sitting on one of the thick branches. Gretchen was wearing blue jeans with a dark green t-shirt. Her sneakers were black.  
"Gretchen are you sure you are ok" Isabella asked the girl in the tree.  
"I don't know" Gretchen answered.  
"Argh contractions why must you use contractions" Baljeet said as he came up with Ginger hanging on his arm.  
"Isn't, Wasn't, Don't, Aren't, Should've, Could've, Would've, Ain't" Gretchen rattled off.  
"That last one was a contraction and grammatically incorrect" Baljeet commented.  
"Ginger I suggest you keep your boyfriend at least ten feet away from me" Gretchen said directing her attention to the Japanese girl.  
"There you are Gretchen, I have been looking all over for you" Ferb stated as he came up to the small group that had assembled at the base of the well-known tree.  
Gretchen's face softened when she saw the British youth. She said to him, "I'm sorry Ferb, you know I have been in a bad mood since the call"  
"I know love, but do you really want to keep yourself in bad spirits" Ferb inquired.  
"I don't know Ferb," Gretchen responded in irritation and scurried father up the tree.  
"She moved up the tree like a squrriel" Baljeet commented in shock.  
"Not surprising since all of the fromer Fireside Girls have their 'Climb a Tree like a Squrriel' patch" Isabella commented  
"Such a thing exsists" Phineas inquired of his girlfriend  
"Yup, don't ask me why because I have no clue" Isabella responded.  
"Martinville Fireside Girls Troop 90813 submitted the patch idea, they are a rural troop" Gretchen commented from the tree.  
"Gretchen will you please come down from the tree" Gretchen's oldest sister, Samantha aka Sam asked as she walked up to the tree.  
They heard Gretchen give an unintelligible response, sounded like some thing in German. Sam responded in German. They heard Gretchen give a fustrated sigh. Then they heard the leaves rustle a bit before Gretchen fell out of the tree striaght into Ferb's arms.  
"Nice catch Ferb" Phineas said.  
"Yes, yes she is" Ferb responded, and this got the small group laughing._  
_"Okay Ferb will you put me down" Gretchen said quietly into his ear.  
Ferb set his girlfriend down on the ground. Gretchen quickly introduced Sam and Eliza. Sam had made the same deduction as Gretchen did. Sam's chatting was cut short as a man carrying a small child came over and asked Sam if she was ready to go. Before Sam left she introduced the man as her husband Theo, and the small girl as her daughter Tara.  
"So Sam is your oldest sister" Eliza inquired.  
"Yup, she's also the one of the only people to get me out of angry mode" Gretchen responded with a slight grin, "How about we enjoy this party?"

"Okay next song is 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' by PFT but since we couldn't find the band we will have to make do with the recording" The DJ said.  
"Hold on a mintue Mr. DJ, who wants to hear PFT Live" Phineas called out.  
A cheer rose from the gathered crowd. Phineas grabbed Isabella's wrist, and Ferb grabbed Gretchen's wrist. Adyson and Milly followed the two couples up on to the stage. The DJ had set up a keyboard for Ferb. The DJ's sidekick handed Phineas a guitar. The girls lined up. Isabella stood next to Phineas and Gretchen was standing next to Ferb.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ferbettes, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're going to sing a song" Phineas said while smiling as he remembered saying the very same words six years ago.  
_Bow Chika Bow Wow  
That's what my Baby says  
Mow mow mow  
and my hearts starts pumping  
Chika chika chew whoap__  
__Never gonna stop  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo  
means I Love You  
My babys got her own way of talking  
whenever she says something sweet  
and she knows it my world she's rocking  
though my vocabulary is incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing(oooooh)  
Sometimes I'd wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losing (losing)  
when I take the time to translate  
Here's what I'm talking about_

_Bow Chika Bow Wow  
That's what my Baby says  
Mow mow mow  
and my hearts starts pumping  
Chika chika chew whoap  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo  
means I Love You_

_Well I don't know what to do(don't know what to do)  
but I think I'm getting through(think I'm getting through)_

'_Cause when I say "I love you" (when I say "I love you")_

_She says "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too" (Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too)  
Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too(Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too)_

_Don't need a dictionary__  
__Bow Chika Bow Wow_

_That's what my Baby says_

_Mow mow mow _

_and my hearts starts pumping_

_Chika chika chew whoap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo_

_means I Love You__  
__I said a_ _Bow Chika Bow Wow_

_That's what my Baby says_

_Mow mow mow _

_and my hearts starts pumping_

_Chika chika chew whoap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Bow Chika Bow Wow_

_That's what my Baby says_

_Mow mow mow _

_and my hearts starts pumping_

_Chika chika chew whoap_

_Never gonna stop_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo_

_means I Love You_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo_

_Means that I Love You baby  
Baby baby (baby, baby baby)__  
__Gitchee Gitchee Goo_

_Means that I Love You__  
_  
A loud cheer arose from the crowd. The DJ thanked PFT for being willing to sing the song. Eliza was grinning wildly.  
"I didn't know that you were PFT" Eliza said, and they all nodded, "My sister listened to the song quite a bit when we were younger"  
"Well it didn't hit a very high popularity until two to three years after we made the song" Phineas said with a chuckle, "By that time most contries had heard it"  
"I have a friend when the foundation had my parents work with her parents, she and her sister pulled it up to let my sister, brother and me listen to it" Eliza commented.  
"There were other people traveling to world" Phineas inquired surprised.  
"Yeah two other families from what I can remember" Eliza responded, "One family's parents worked for the same foundation my parents work for and the other worked for a wildlife preservation corps that works very close with the foundation my parents work for."  
"Do you keep in contact with your friend" Baljeet inquired  
"Yeah almost every night" Eliza responded, "I can introduce you tonight"  
"That would be cool" Phineas said.

**Later That Night…  
**"You are late Thornberry" the girl on the other end of the webchat said, giving Eliza a wild grin.  
"Do you want to meet my new friends" Eliza asked  
"Fire away Eliza" the girl responded pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.  
Eliza pulled Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson and Katie. Django, Alex, Milly and Holly werent one at this time otherwise they would have been pulled in too.  
After formal introductions were made, Eliza asked, "So Danni how long have you been back in the States?"  
"About nine months Eliza" Danni responded, as she absentmindedly stroked a large muti-colored wolf that was lying behind her.  
"I see you still have Glyabane, Do you still have Fritz" Eliza said.  
"Yeah I still have Fritz, he's lying on the cat tree in the corner of my room" Danni responded.  
"Your parents let you keep wild animals" Phineas inquired  
"We _do _have the proper permits for them" Danni said with a slight grin, "Hey Eliza do you remember when we got chased by that really angry Panthera Unca?"  
"Yeah we dove into the nearby river" Eliza repiled  
"Panthera Unca, what animal is that" Baljeet asked.  
"A Jaguar like Fritz, although it was a black Panthera Unca" Danni said.  
Everyone heard a voice call, "All right Danni it's almost eleven time for lights out"  
"Okay Mom, well night Eliza, nice meeting the rest of you" Danni said and with this her window in Elizas chat went black, and then it switched to "DanniW is offline".  
"Well this has been fun but I recommend that we all go to bed so we don't fall asleep during our wonderful lectures tomorrow" Eliza said with a chuckle.  
Everyone agreed to that statement and one by one everyone logged off. Eliza closed her laptop and looked at Darwin on the bottom bunk.  
"You talked to Danni" Darwin inquired.  
"Yup" Eliza answered  
"What about Glyabane and Fritz" Darwin inquired  
"Nope Fritz was in his cat tree and Glyabane was asleep" Eliza responded.  
"I think it is time we go to sleep too Eliza" Darwin said and that they did. Eliza fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

**A/N: Damn Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his Writer's Block Inator. Sorry it took so long for me to get this written out…and Curse You Dr. Doofenshmirtz for your Make The Internet Connection Suck Intor…and here he comes again, if anyone wants me to tie up Doof just say so…..but anyway Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**__**  
**__**Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters from The Wild Thornberrys. All Wild Thornberrys characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klapsy-Cupso.  
Rating: T  
OCs: Sam, Glenn, Rachel, Parker, Wisteria and Kurtis (P&F), Danni Warren, Teddy Warren (Wild Thornberrys)**_

Eliza had been attending Danville High for a couple of months. It was a week before winter break. The parents of most of Eliza's new friends had colaborated about going Colorado for winter break. As a matter of fact they were going to the same place where Eliza's parents were invited to do a special winter time segements at a World Wildlife Park.  
"So Eliza what are you doing for winter break" Phineas Flynn inquired  
"Nothing much just going with my parents to Colorado. They are doing a special educational segements at a Wildlife Park there" Eliza responded, shaking the snow off of her boots for the third time.  
"I bet that will be fun" Gretchen said as she took her seat next to Ferb.  
"So did they get the arsonist" Eliza inquired.  
"Not yet, the police said something about spray paint and gasoline. On another note they had to let almost everyone go that worked at the burned Slushy Dawgs" Gretchen repiled.  
"You got fired" Isabella inquired increduolusly.  
"Not really they just went around and asked if we would exit our terms of employment" Gretchen answered, "Now I have some breathing room, because I was one of the few that willlingly exited the terms of employment"  
"That's confusing" Isabella said her confusion evident on her face.  
"Don't worry about it Izzy" Gretchen said with a laugh.

**One Week Later…  
**"I think the teenagers in the group would be more appecaitive of a Teen guide rather than me" A young woman about Debbie's age said. She was dressed in a thick parka with the parks logo on it as well as her intails written on the back: T. Warren. She had the hood down revealing her dark blonde hair and dark green eyes.  
"You radioed" A teenaged girl asked the groups guide. She was also dressed in a parka with the log of the park on it. The intials written on the back of her Parka was: D. Warren.  
"Will you be willing to take the teens of this group on a tour, while I take the adults" The older woman asked  
"Yeah sure thing Teds" The younger woman responded  
"Teds?" Linda inquired  
"It's a nickname, my full first name is Theodora, but I go by Teddy or Teds" Teddy Warren explianed.  
"Hey Eliza long time no see" The teen girl said when she spotted Eliza.  
"Danni, wow it has been a long time since I last saw you in person" Eliza replied giving the girl a hug.  
"And these must be your friends" Danni said as she pulled back her hood. Her hair was cut close but it was still a vibrant red that it was when she was a kid. Her lighter green eyes sparked playfully.  
"This is Holly Wilson, Milly Holtz, Django Brown and Alex Morris, they were the only ones who were not one when I introduced you to most of them" Eliza explianed  
"Cool," Danni commented  
"Isn't Danni a boys name" Buford inquired.  
"When its spelled D-A-N-N-Y, but when its spelled D-A-N-N-I then it is the female spelling. Either way it is still a nickname, short for Danielle" Danni explained, "But if you call me Danielle, well you wont like the end results"  
"Okay then Danni how about you show them the Siberian Tigers" Teddy called over her shoulder.  
"All right Teddy" Danni repiled, and the set off for the area that the Tigers were located.  
"So you traveled around the world" Phineas inquired  
"Yes" Danni replied  
"You got to see wild animals up close"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact Glyabane and Fritz are originally from the wild"  
"That is so cool, have you ever been in a hurricane?"  
At this question Danni just looked at Eliza with a slightly pained expression, as if saying 'He's kidding right?'. Eliza just shrugged her shoulders in response.  
"Yes, and before you ask, yes I have been in a sandstorm, avalanche, both rock and snow, flood and blizzard" Danni replied  
After about an hour Danni noticed that most of the group she was showing around was shivering. They had worn non-water resistance clothing unlike Danni's parka. Eliza had shown the result of her years traveling around the world, she had worn a parka much like Danni's.  
"How about we go inside for hot chocolate" Danni suggested.  
Everyone liked that suggestion. Danni lead them back to a huge house. They entered the mud room and shook off the snow off of their boots. Danni removed her parka, revealing black snow pants, and a thick grey sweater. Eliza had also taken off her parka, underneath she was wearing dark grey snow pants and a thick red and yellow sweater (**A/N: Ring any bells?**).  
As soon as they got to the reaches of the fireplace, everyone immidately shed their thick sweaters. Danni hung hers up in the coat rack. Danni went over to the stove and pulled a few thing out of the cupboard above. Eliza looked at her old friend inquiringly. Danni smiply shrugged.  
"Old habits die hard, you should know that Eliza" Danni commented.  
"Keep everything neat and organized, just like when we lived in the comvee" Eliza replied with a nod, "I know how it is"  
"Comvee" Katie asked her eyebrows furrowing slightly  
"Short for Communications Vechile" Eliza answered quickly.  
"It's like an RV but with more capbilties to endure the harsh enviroments of the wild" Danni commented as she filled a pot with water.  
"Let me guess it has a satilite uplink feed right" Gretchen inquired.  
"Yeah for send videos, pictures and articles to the Organization my parents work for" Danni said  
"The one my parents worked for was just videos" Eliza commmented.  
A large multi-colored wolf walked into the room. A red harness was visible againist the dark fur. The wolf seemed as old as its owner.  
"Can we talk to your wolf" Phineas inquired  
"Talk to Glyabane? How so" Danni inquired  
"Animal micro translators" Phineas explained offering one to Danni  
"Don't need one" Danni commented  
"So you can talk to them like Eliza can" Isabella asked excitedly  
"Comes with the ability to transform into them, so yeah I can. Eliza you told them?" Danni stated  
"No they figured it out" Eliza replied  
Everyone with the exception of Eliza and Danni activated their animal translators.  
"Oh it is good to see you again Eliza" Glyabane said softly.  
"Where's Fritz, Bane" Danni inquired as she filled a kettle with water.  
"In his cat tree sleeping" Glyabane responded  
"Better that he does" Danni responded.  
"Yo Danni" called a human male voice.  
"Oh hey Andie" Danni said turning around to greet a husky young man. He stood at five foot seven inches. Playful brown eyes sparkled underneath a mess of black hair. He was wearing a sweater with the wildlife park logo and thick black sweat pants.  
"So you lot are from Danville" Andie inquired, with a nod at the group of teens.  
"Andie" Danni said and the rest of her comment was drowned out by a loud high pitch whistle.  
Danni gave 'you are lucky I don't kick your butt' glare at Andie. Danni went over to the stove and pulled the kettle off the burner. She turned off the burner. She quickly pulled out eighteen mugs. She quickly made up a large batch of Hot Chocolate. She poured quite a bit in each mug. She quickly passed out the mugs to each person. She pulled out a skillet with a lid. Danni turned the burner back on, and put a teaspoon of butter into the skillet. Danni dropped a popcorn kerneal into the melted butter. As soon as it popped she poured a measuring full of the kerneals into the skillet and covered it. After a few mintues a rapid popping filled air. Once the popping stopped Danni put the popcorn into a large bowl and set it in the middle of the large group.

"So Danni are you liking being back in the States" Eliza asked  
"I could ask you the same question Eliza" Danni replied with a chuckle  
"What do you mean Danni" Eliza inquired  
"Debbie had metioned a boy that you liked a while back, Ben right?" Danni commented  
"Oh Ben, that was a long time ago Danni, however I do still keep in touch with him" Eliza answered, "What about you Danni?"  
"Hey Andie you need to check the snakes and the other reptiles" Danni commented  
"Fine Warren" Andie replied  
As soon as Andie left, Danni let out a sigh of relief. She then smiled wildly before saying, "Yeah kinda obvious. Before you ask I know he likes me and I honestly like him but due to a strict no PDA and that crap at the school makes it diffcult for either of us to admit anything. Dad says I am too stubborn like my mom."  
"Wow Warren I didn't know that tidbit of info" Andie's voice causing Danni to jump. She then turned a bright red.  
"You heard the whole thing" Danni asked very quietly.  
"Yes but you are right about it being hard for either of us to admit that we like each other" Andie stated for the first time sounding shy.  
"You came back up here because you cant find the reptile food right" Danni inquired  
"Yeah and then I heard you talking and then I just froze until you stopped speaking" Andie admitted  
"I'll come with you, my stupid cousin probably put in some moronic place" Danni said as she stood up, and then addressing the group, "I'll be right back"  
"She doesn't like her cousin" Holly inquired  
"Her cousin is six months older than her and thinks he knows everything. I have met him once, reminds me too much of my own cousin Tyler" Eliza responded  
"He's is an arrogant cocky asshole but even more so since we moved back to the States" Danni commented.  
"I have had that problem with Tyler" Eliza agreed.  
"So how have you adapted to High School Eliza" Danni inquired  
"Good" Eliza replied, her face clouding a little bit  
"Somethings wrong Eliza what is it" Danni inquired  
"Darwin died last month" Eliza said quietly  
"Oh my" was all Danni could manage to say  
"I went to wake him up and he was ice cold. I got mom and dad to come look at him. Mom aplogized to me, telling me he was gone" Eliza said her voice soft  
"Eliza, I have no clue what to say" Danni said  
"He was old. Darwin lived much longer than normal Chipmpanzees" Eliza replied brighting a little, "AS least he had a good friend with him in the end"  
"That much is true" Danni said with a nod.

**A/N: Okay so you may think of me as an asshole for killing off Darwin but hey he wasn't exactly young when Eliza met him. Think of it this way at least you didn't have to read him as he was dying like Gretchen in my other fiction Early Morning Grief (yeah that one wasn't one of my nicer fictions). Oooookay then Reviews?**


End file.
